


A Love That Is A Crime

by FallenAngelWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angels and Demons, Forbidden Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWasTaken/pseuds/FallenAngelWasTaken
Summary: When these six unlikely friends  meet a forbidden love is bound to happen.
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just explaining the universe so you can understand it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little prologue to understand this new and unique (Hopefully this is unique) universe. Just to understand the ways of life because if you read this without it you'll most likely be confused.

There is a secret place unknown to humans that is home to Angels and Demons. They live normal lives just like us but have differences of course. This place is rumored to exist because when humans die they become these creatures. But when the Angels and Demons die they turn into Humans again. A continuous cycle that never ends leading you into new lives. Before when these newborns arrived a Great Council looked into their future determining whether they should be an Angel or a Demon. After they were chosen they were sent to their correct families. Demon and Angel relationships were allowed until Fallen Angels started popping up because of these relationships. And the Great Council decided to make Angels dating Demons illegal. There were only 10 known Fallen Angels 8 of them died while 2 were able to escape and are living among society in secret. The Great Council has grown lazy and randomly place people in families now. (This also means anyone can have children as long as they send a request to start a family.) So now Angels can be assholes and Demons can be the sweetest people you have ever meet. (Not saying that all Demons are completely bad before this. They just had a sly nature and they weren't openly kind to people) The Great Council also decided to take any Demons off of the council. This caused Angels to believe they were much better than Demons causing them to be even bigger jerks. Demons and Angels still I've together but it's quite harder for Demons. Here's a brief description of them

Angels: They all have simple white wings and a halo on top. The only difference in them is their wingspan, size of wings, and how bright their halos glow. Angels also tend to shed their feathers sometimes, which happens once a month. 

Demons: Demons have much more things that make them different such as their horns. Some may have ram horns curling in, some have multiple horns, some have satan horns, but many of the population have common ones. Only 10% of the population has tails, and their tails don't do anything special they just show their emotions. Demon wings are all the same too and just like Angel Wings, the only difference is the wingspan and size of wings.

Other Facts:  
Newer generations can actually fly, it is a new evolution that younger demons and angels have.  
Demons and Angels can take away their wings and horns/halos, and or tails. Everyone can do this but there is no need for this since it's normal to have your features out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify I'm not adding me in this story okay? I just think Fallen Angels are so cool and felt the need to add them. Tell me what you think of this so far though.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded every Tuesday and Thursday

I wake up to a cat jumping on me and I groan. "Patches get the hell of me." I pick her up placing her on the floor as I rub my eyes sleepily. My tail waves slightly and Patches jumps up swatting it. "Don't do that Patches would you like if I hit your tail?" I swat her tail and she glares at me and walks away her tail lashing in anger. "See that's what I thought don't go hitting mine." I stretch getting out of bed and looking at my closet for some clothes. I throw on a grey shirt with some blue jeans that had a couple of holes in them. I put on my favorite lime green hoodie and throw on random socks with black converse. I walk downstairs seeing that Drista was already there protesting about something while my father sipped his coffee while reading the newspaper. "What's she arguing about today? " I say to my mother while grabbing cereal. Drista glares at me "Mom won't let me go to school in my crop top." I burst out laughing "That's the argument for today my god." She glares at me again and I knew she was getting angry because her wings started to slowly spread out. "Okay fine I'll help you out on this one sis. Mom just because you show skin doesn't make you a slut and even if you say no Drista will just change it at school." Mom muses "So does that mean you've done that when I say no." "Maybe," I say mysteriously, she frowns turning to Drista. "Fine you can wear it but if your school complains that it's out of dress code don't expect me to bring you clothes." She pumps her fist in the air her mood changing to be happy and cheerful. I sit down next to Dad and he whispers "Girls am I right?" I chuckle while quickly eating my food. I hear a knock on the door, I heard Sapnap scream something. I wave goodbye quickly placing my bowl in the sink and grab my backpack walking out. I see Tommy and Tubbo also very close and I shout "Drista your friends are almost here!" I close the door and wave to Bad and Sapnap. They were demons like me, Tommy was too, but Tubbo was an Angel. Surprisingly the only Angel who would even consider being friends with demons. "Holy fuck Dream, did you hear about our history project!?" "Language," Bad says while his tail moves back and forth. I smile at Bad, honestly, he shouldn't have been a demon he was an angel through and through but of course because of our bullshit system he's a demon. "Whatever but they have this huge project and they're making us do in pairs. But we aren't choosing and it has to be with the angels." I cock my head in confusion "Why would they do that? We have a demon teacher in that class she of all people should know we don't get along." He shrugs his shoulder "I have no idea but we'll just have to wait." "Why do you guys sound so devastated about this? We can make new friends!" Sapnap sighs "Bad you've tried that many times and it only disappoints you because every time they end out being rude to you and pushing you down. As one of your best friends, I advise that you should stop thinking angels will love us." "Besides you are only happy about this because there is a possibility that you may be paired with your crush," I say teasing him. He blushes and throws his hood over his head. We all knew about Bad's crush and supported him even though it was illegal to date an angel. We walk and see we were approaching school so I instinctively pull my tail closer soon one could touch it. ~Time Skip to When They're In History Class~ I sit down in my seat playing with my pen while Sapnap and Bad sit down next to me. We watch as our teacher goes up to the front waving to us smiling. "So I'm pretty sure most of you have heard about the little project we are going to be doing. But for those of you who haven't, we are going to been doing a project about the History of Angels and Demons. You will have a partner but I'm choosing and if you're an angel then you'll be paired with a demon and vice versa." The angels glared at the teacher and so did most of the demons, Bad was staring at Skeppy while Sapnap playfully nudges him. Someone spoke out had no idea who he was but he was a demon with ram horns "Why do we have to be paired with angels?" She smiles "I knew someone would have asked this question. Angels and Demons have been fighting since my grandparents were children and I think we should finally stop this unspoken war. Hopefully, during this project, you guys will be able to make friends and stop only hanging to with 'Your People'. Anyways time to show who your partners will be." I space out only to hear Bad squeal and panic about something. I raise my eyebrow in confusion as Sapnap whispers "He just got paired with Skeppy." I nod, thinking how Bad had to be the definition of Gay Panic right now. "Do you know who you got paired with?" "Yea, his name's Karl. I'm assuming he's friends with Skeppy since they're chatting and sitting together." I nod at notice that Skeppy and Karl were also looking at us and talking about something. "Dream your partner would be George" The teacher continues naming other students. George? Who the hell is George? I wonder and I hear the bell ring as we get out getting ready to go to lunch. We were standing by the lockers when Sapnap argued "Having a tail would be so cool, it sucks that I don't have one." I stare at him weirdly "Having a tail sucks! It displays all your emotions without you even wanting to. Also if you're unlucky like me, you can get a sensitive tail." Bads pipes in "I like my tail I think it's pretty cool honestly." We keep discussing this while walking to the cafeteria when some short guy decided to pull my tail. I quickly bury my head muffing the moan that was coming out while Bad quickly looks away flustered at what the random boy was doing. Sapnap yelps out "Not in public!" I quickly turn around and mumble "Please don't pull my tail." This short Angel looked up at me and quickly says "I'm George, you're work partner. I really hope you aren't going to make me work on this all alone." The last part sounded a bit playful. I nod and he yanks my tail again and once again I try my best to muffle my moans. A couple of demons looked at me strangely flashing me 'Sorry you have to go through this looks'. "Please don't do that to my friend," Sapnap says while Bad nods. "Why does it annoy demons when we pull on their tails?" Skeppy says while pulling in close to Bad and he starts bushing." Karl was hanging around in the back and spoke up "Guys seriously you shouldn't be pulling on demon's tails." He looks at us nervously and I watch as Sapnap mouths to him "You know what it means?" He nods at us. "Why. Not." George comments while giggling and then yanks on my tail harder which causes me to moan louder than I expected and I think he heard. He immediately let's go and yelps running behind Karl. I and George were both a bright red and Karl smacks George on the head sharply saying "I told you to stop." George squeaks out "I thought it just annoyed them I-I didn't know they would do that and make that noise! I was seriously just playing around!" He looked up at me and then covers his face which was scarlet. Sapnap sighs shaking his head, he looked around seeing that no one was there because they were all in class or in the lunchroom. He continues talking "Pulling tails for demons is well umm-" He stops and George nods showing he understood the idea. "I'm so sorry I did that to you Dream. I just well um... Thought it would be fun to tease you or something. But if I would've known that's what it meant I would have never done it." I nod and mumble "It's fine I guess." "No, seriously I must look like an asshole-" "Language!" Skeppy wasn't talking but I watched as he looked down at Bad's tail and whispers "Kinky" I raise my eyebrows and he looks up at me blushing his gaze diverting quickly. George blurts out "To make it up to you I'll buy all your guys lunches for like 2 weeks I promise. I'm so sorry again and I feel so bad for doing that shit." "Language!" We walk to the cafeteria and George instructs us to sit down at a table while he buys our lunch. We sit Bad waving his tail happily "Dream, Sapnap, Skeppy is even better now that I'm talking to him! I'm so lucky I got paired with him!" I smile wondering if I should say what Skeppy whispered to himself or not. I shake my head knowing Bad was too innocent for that. I watch as George comes back arm filled with trays of food and Karl was protesting about something. Once they were in earshot I heard Karl whine and say "What!!?? Why didn't you buy me and Skeppy's food" "You idiot this is already expensive enough, you want me to go broke?" Skeppy was sipping chocolate milk and flying mid-air. He flew down squeezing himself next to Bad and I watch and Bad jumps in alarm. "Why hello cutie~" Skeppy purrs while taking a big sip of chocolate milk. Bad blushed a bright red and said "You are such a muffinhead." George and Karl looked confused at the word Bad was saying while I and Sapnap laughed. We mouth too Bad "Isn't this what you always wanted?" He mouths back "No! Yes? I don't know!" It was funny how Bad constantly tried to scoot away but Skeppy would move in closer. George was staring at Skeppy weirdly but passed the food to all of us. "Thanks for the food!" Sapnap says digging into the pizza while Bad nervously poked his. George sat down next to me and I whisper to him "Is your friend Skeppy okay?" "I have no idea, never have I seen him flirt with anyone actually. Bad grumbles "Get off me, I need to eat." "No. How bout we share the pizza~" He blushes again and I and George stare at each other and burst out laughing. Karl and Sapnap seemed to be talking about something too. Sapnap whispered something in his ear and Karl starts giggling. Maybe our teacher was right, maybe we were going to make new friends with this project.


End file.
